Malaria is a devastating burden on the world and caused the about 627,000 deaths in 2012. Of the estimated 627,000 deaths, about 482,000 of those were children under the age of 5. While antimalarial drugs are available, the emergence of resistance to them fuels the long-felt and unmet need for improved antimalarial therapeutics.